Crimson Waterfall
by lookoutforthenargles
Summary: "A tiny jet of red liquid comes out as I cut each finger with the blade. Like a crimson waterfall." Rated T for abuse, blood and suicidal themes. I own nothing! The Malfoys belong to J.K. Rowling and WB Studios! The poem belongs to my friend Dominick. (Ideas and Constructive Critism is needed!)
1. Prologue

(Draco's POV)  
_*sigh* Father's calling. I wonder how I "disgraced the Malfoy name" this time. O-Oh yeah. *gulps* I think he knows about how that Mudblood Granger got the highest grade on every exam. I don't want to keep him waiting. The consequences would be more dire then. *sighs and starts to leave*_

It was an ordinary night in Malfoy Manor. Except… there were the yells by Master Malfoy, the cries from Mrs. Malfoy and the screams from Young Master Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters here! Draco, Lucius and Narcissa belong** to J.K. Rowling and WB Studios**! I own the idea of this story.

***Please do not steal this poem! It belongs to my friend Dominick!***

* * *

It was an ordinary night in Malfoy Manor. Except… there were the yells by Mr. Malfoy, the cries from Mrs. Malfoy and the screams from young Master Malfoy.

*_SLAP_* You worthless piece of nothing!

*_kick_* You should be proud *_smack_* to be *_smack_* a *_hit_* MALFOY! (_Scream_) I can't *punch* believe *kick* you would *punch* LET *_kick_* A * FILTHY*_kick_* LITTLE *_hit_* MUDBLOOD *_punch in stomach_* (_I gasped and screamed_) get the highest *_kick_* grade! You *_punches_* shouldn't even *_kicks_* be here! You *_hits_* should be *_hits me one last time_* DEAD!

_Oh father, I wish I was. I wish I was._

"You can leave now, boy. " He spat to me.

Yes Father.

"Don't make those mistakes again or it will be worse."

Yes Father.

I start to drag my bloody, beaten flesh down the hallway.

As soon as I get to the cavern-like room I call home,

I take off the spells on the wall.

All you could see were walls and walls filled with crimson-red.

I take out my one true friend; my trusty, sharp razor.

As I begin cutting my fingertips, I finally sigh in relief. *_sigh_*

A tiny jet of red liquid comes out as I cut each finger with the blade.

Like a crimson waterfall.

As soon as I finished, I started to write a poem with my bloodied fingers.

_Walking along the road,_

_paved with the sorrows_

_and lies of the past._

_Walking - burdens towed,_

_along a path I do not know_

_to discovery - to ever last._

_Walking; making my life_

_as my own tale of me,_

_of the eloquence._

_Walking, waking, a knife_

_to cut through the_

_cloud of despair - life repents._

As soon as I finished, I wiped off my hands and put the the razor back in it's spot.

After putting the spells back up, I heard a knock on my dark, wooden door.

"Draco, dear? It's your mother. I wanted to see how you're doing." said Narcissa

After I let her in the doorway, she gasps. I realize I forgot to put back on the usual glamour charms I wore in front of her.

Lucky for me, I already covered my hands.

"D-Draco? Why are you so bruised up? How long have you been hiding this?" said Narcissa

"Not very long, mother."

"W-Why are there so many?"

*_sigh_* _Might as well tell the truth_

"Well mother, I usually hide them from you. I-I didn't want you to worry."

"**Not to worry?**! ***cruel laugh*** Well, now I am worrying! I-I can't **_believe_** Lucius would do such a thing!"

*_sigh_* "This is what I was worrying about, mother."

Well, I am going to have a little "chat" with Lucius **RIGHT NOW**! Goodbye Draco, I love you. (_As she's walking away)_ Mother, **WAIT! ***_Narcissa stops walking_*

"He'll hurt me even **more **if you get involved. He'll think I'm t-too weak to speak to him myself. He might even...h-hurt you...too. " said Draco

*_turns around to look at Draco*_

W-What do you mean, dear?_ *nervous laugh* _said Narcissa

_*Draco sighs* _I'm not a child anymore, you know? *_Narcissa looks around the room scared_* I notice how you have a limp or bruises on you sometimes. *_she gasps_*

How do you know?! I-I've always been so careful. *_sits down on Draco's bed_* I-I've been trying to be so damn careful all this time.

**I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE! ***_bursts into tears*_


End file.
